A series of Moonlight
by Lady Kiren
Summary: These are a series of short stories inspired by a card I bought in the mountains. I will usually include some sort of Jareth and Sarah romance in it. Please review!


A/N: These are a series oh short stories inspired by the same card, if you would like to see it go here www. duirwaighgallery. com/ showprodwithartist.php?imagenum1377§ion148;

(Insert excellent title here)

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, because if I did…they would need a new king...

A/N: This was inspired by a card that I bought up in the mountains, if you would like to see it go here: www. duirwaighgallery. com/ showprodwithartist.php?imagenum1377§ion148; there are spaces in the URL so you'll have to get rid of them. Oh yeah, and I need a BETA for all of my stories so if you are interested, let me know, thanks!

"Sarah," whispered a silvery voice. Sarah stirred but did not wake. "Sarah," the voice said again, this time a little louder. Sarah's dark emerald eyes opened slowly. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked around. She was in a forest, though she could barely see the trees it was so dark. She got up carefully and turned to see behind her. She saw a fair woman with long sliver hair. Her skin was the color of moonlight and her eyes were a deep blue. She was wearing a white dress that shimmered when she moved; it was covered in sparkling crystals.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, curiosity getting the better of her. The woman laughed, it sounded like rain hitting crystals, and answered, "They call me Luna but my name is Aysel." That in itself was enough to make Sarah gasp. "Are you the moon Goddess?" she asked in awe. Aysel smiled and nodded once, eyes twinkling. Sarah was suddenly, and strangely, at ease. Aysel, although powerful, was comforting.

"Come Sarah," Aysel beckoned holding her hand out, "Come with me." Sarah walked forward and took her hand. As they walked, Sarah did not question where they were going. Time passed, but the forest stayed still as if in silent reverence. They reached the edge of the forest and Sarah could now see the moon shining full overhead. Two large rounded stones stood like gates a ways in front of them. Carvings of runes and a language Sarah did not recognize covered them.

"The oldest magic in the world lies beyond those gates," Aysel told Sarah. Sarah looked beyond the gates in wonder, hardly seeing anything beyond the silvery mist that hung in the air. She turned to face Aysel as if asking a question. Aysel smiled kindly and lightly pulled Sarah towards the gates. As soon as they passed through them, Sarah felt a sort of warm sensation come over her and she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy it. Also a soft sound of music floated on the air. It made Sarah feel the magic that rested in this place.

Aysel lead her to the center of the clearing and stood in the middle of a ring of stones. As soon as they got to the middle, Aysel faced her and Sarah noticed that the stones had a slight glow to them now. Aysel looked into Sarah's eyes and said, "I need to awaken your power…so you need to close your eyes." Sarah's face was shocked and slightly suspicious. "Trust me please Sarah…" Aysel pleaded softly. Sarah somehow knew to trust her, she closed her eyes. She felt Aysel take both of her hands.

"Sarah look inside yourself and try to find the light within you…search for it and embrace it when you find it," Aysel's silvery voice said. Sarah was confused at first but decided to trust her. She tried to look inside her self. Eventually she found a source of light, it was sparkling and in the shape of a white-silver crystal. She reached out for it and immediately memories flashed by her. Memories of overlooking the underground and reaching for the moon flooded her vision. The memories dropped like crystals in front of her and into the crystal of power that she was holding. Aysel knew that Sarah had found it so she in turn closed her eyes and called Sarah's power forth. Shimmering streams of silver and white flowed from their hands and they floated off the ground into the river of Sarah's power.

It was all over within minuets and Sarah's green eyes snapped open. In their depths, Aysel could see Sarah's newfound power and she smiled. "You are ready child, you destiny is waiting for you. Aysel let go of one of Sarah's and pointed with her ivory arm and sender finger to a small pond a ways off. Aysel turned to look at Sarah and said, "Never forget your power, for it will always be a part of you. Trust in yourself, believe in your abilities and they will guide you. Goodbye moon child," with that Aysel kissed Sarah's forehead softly and slowly faded away.

Sarah blinked a couple of times wondering if it was all real. She held out her hand and tried willing a crystal to come. It did, not only did it appear but it was overflowing with silver streams of light that fell to the ground in rivers. She gasped softly but walked over to the pond and knelt beside it. A smile of wonder graced her lips and she brought the hand that held the crystal down to the water. She let it go and lifted her hand. The water swirled and it displayed a scene of the castle underground. Somehow Sarah did not find herself surprised. She only smiled again and let herself dive into the water. She drifted over the labyrinth on a light breeze. She passed over the Goblin City bustling with life. She finally stopped in front of one of the high windows in the castle.

As soon as her feet touched the stone floor, she found herself clad in a slim-fitted dark blue dress. Small crystals were twinkling at her from all over the dress. She reached up to her head and found a tiara, she carefully lifted off her head to look at it. It was white gold and had round clear crystals and the ends of some of the points. She put it back on and walked through the long corridors. While she may not actually know where her feet were taking her in the castle, she knew he would be there. She stopped in front of a mahogany door carved with all sorts of mystical creatures. She waved her delicate hand in front of the door and it opened silently.

She saw him sitting at a desk made of rich wood and carved like the door. Looking around a little, she saw shelves and shelves of books; she imagined it was his study. She silently walked over to his desk and summoned a chair where she sat to watch him until he looked up. His hand was flying across the page, no doubt writing something important. She smiled faintly and waited, content to watch him. His blond hair was as wild as ever and his bangs kept falling in his eyes. His breathing was soft and she watched in wonder as he sighed softly.

When he finally looked up his eyes were closed at first but as if at last sensing her presence, his mismatched eyes opened. One blue and one brown met with her fiery green ones and he gasped. "Sarah…" he said quietly. "Hello Jareth," she answered back.

(A/N: I'll have you know, that I was going to leave it there but decided to be nice…)

"What…I thought I would never see you again," he confessed.

"Likewise," she said softly. Time was suspended in the room as they stared at each other. "Jareth," she began slowly, "I want to apologize for what I said last time-"

"Sarah," Jareth interrupted.

"No, please let me finish," she pleaded quietly, her voice somewhat weary. Jareth quieted immediately.

"I'm…sorry for what I said to you. I wasn't trying to openly defeat you but Toby…if I hadn't been gamboling for his life then I would have done things differently. I'm not sure if I completely understand what you were asking of me or what you offering. I'm not even sure if you felt or still feel the way that I thought you did…" Sarah's voice faltered a little here and he could see that her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"This isn't easy for me but…I want you to know how I feel…" she stopped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath but remained that way for several seconds. Her eyes opened and met his.

"Jareth…I love you, and always have." She closed her eyes and waited for his reaction, good or bad. Her breathing was deathly quiet and Jareth, needless to say, sat stunned and unmoving.

"Sarah, I love you too…ever since I first saw you." His voice was quiet but she opened her eyes and saw his. She could she that he was telling the truth, there was almost a plea in his eyes.

"Then what were we doing," she half-sobbed, half-laughed. But sobbing won over as all of the emotions caught up with her and flooded her. Jareth was beside her within seconds. He knelt by her side and held her close.

"Shh, love. It's all right, I'm here now. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon so don't cry." He lifted her off the chair and into his lap. He cradled her as if she could break. He waited and comforted her while she cried. When she finally calmed, her was smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead softly. She hiccupped once or twice but other than that she simply let her head fall into his chest.

They sat like that for a long time before either of them said anything. It was Jareth who broke the silence first.

"So love, where did you find the tiara?" Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know, it just appeared."

"Well it suits you, it shows you to be the queen that you are," he remarked. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Neither of them knew what the future would hold, be it was sure to be bright. They leaned into each other and kissed. They say that, that one kiss is one of the most powerful kinds: the kiss of true love.

A/N: Lots of fluff at the end, but what can I say…I am a hopeless romantic. Anyway more short stories to come, thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
